


Ненавидеть

by ola_ukraine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, translate to Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эксперимент, в котором где-то был совершён проеб и все пошло не так.<br/>Разрешение на перевод получено.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nienawidząc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662606) by [Disharmony (anga971)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony). 



Когда Стайлз с несмелой улыбкой появился в лофте, Дерек увидел в этом свой шанс. Паренек выглядел обычно, хотя оборотень почуял, что что-то изменилось. Будто бы сменил гель  для душа или еще что. Но Дерек не хотел на данный момент об этом думать.

\- Где тут супер-сильный альфа? У моего отца ночная смена...

Дереку не нужно было повторять дважды уже за минуту они со Стайлзом ехали на его камаро.

Когда вышли, то толика эйфории от слов паренька исчезла моментально. Дерек втянул носом воздух, вдруг хорошо понимая, чей запах почудился ему на Стайлзе, и откуда он на нем взялся.  До парня также дошло, что Дерек в курсе, потому что покраснел, а когда скрипнула входная дверь и в проеме стоял хорошо знакомый Дереку чувак, Стилински-младший подпрыгнул с тихим вскриком. 

\- Стайлз, наконец-то? Эта кровать сама себя не внесет!

Это был первый раз, когда Дерек мог сказать с уверенностью, что ненавидит Дюкалиона.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Дерек обходил заповедник, обыкновенно, как и каждый до этого вечер, когда стая альф появилась на их территории, опустошая все и также мучая членов его стаи.

Был уже у края  границы, когда вдруг долетел до него низкий рык, после которого услышал он какой-то знакомый стон. Хейл сразу замер и с помощью оборотнических способностей, быстро определил, откуда исходили звуки. Не думая ни секунды, направился в ту сторону, готовый померятся силами  с пришлым альфой. Не интересовало его, что уже давно он был на чужой территории, потому что запах, который витал в воздухе точно принадлежал Стайлзу.

Остановился, как вкопанный сразу же, точно не готовый к тому что же увидел.

\- Мы не нарушали границ. -  долетел до него ненавистный голос и Хейл быстро повернулся, в попытке выкинуть картинку из головы пальцы альфы, сжимающие член Стайлза.

В тот вечер Дерек начал жалеть, что не выдрал Дюкалиону глотку, когда у него была возможность.


	3. Chapter 3

Скотт беспокоился про Стайлза, с того момента, как Дерек поразил его новыми открытиями.

\- Дюкалион поимел Стайлза.

И хоть думал, что Дерек преувеличивает во многом, но также, как и Хейл ненавидел Дюкалиона, хотя это же была жизнь его друга и они не могли за него решать, что ему  делать с собой и своим телом. Не смотря на это беспокоился ужасно, но после всех пережитых событий с альфа-стаей имел полное на это право.

Поэтому при первой возможности поднял мучащий его вопрос.

\- Почему именно он?

- Он понимает, что я пережил.

И Скотт больше ничего не спрашивал, потому что осознавал как сильно облажался с Ногицуне. Он облажался. 


	4. Chapter 4

Когда Лидия встретилась с ними на границах заповедника, сначала нахмурила брови на то, как Дюкалион держал Стайлза. На первый взгляд его хватка показалась ей собственнической, будто бы мужчина пробовал показать, что имеет на парня права, больше, чем все остальные. Хотя когда подошла ближе, поняла ту существенную разницу и до нее дошло, что дело в близости.  

\- Лидс? -  спросил Стайлз с надеждой в голосе, но девушка не придумала ничего лучше, чем покачать головой. Не, тогда когда вытье было такое громкое.

\- Мне жаль.

Удивилась, когда Дюкалион прикрыл глаза, пряча лицо в волосах Стайлза. Не был похож на убийцу. Был похож на обычного человека.


	5. Chapter 5

Хоть поначалу Стайлз чуть-чуть ценил дружбу Дерека и было это очень мило, но после очередного неприятного замечания Хейла, хотел исповедаться ему во всем, что наболело у него, когда Ногицуне устроил в его голове адский ад.

\- Забавно, что ты вдруг так уж сильно интересуешься, что со мною происходит, - сказал ему как-то в полдень, воспользовавшись отсутствием Дюкалиона.

Дерек выглядел так, будто хочет что-то ответить, но в конце концов только посмотрел на него с чем-то странным во взгляде.

\- Если он тебя чем-то обидит, убью его.

Стайлз кивнул.

*

Уже в постели лежа в объятиях Дюкалион, вдруг до него дошло, каких усилий стоило Дереку это. Стайлз улыбнулся.


	6. Chapter 6

Дюкалион лежал боком и наблюдал из-под полуприкрытых век, как грудная клетка Стайлза то поднималась, то опускалась. Не знал почему, но эта картинка его успокаивала, так же как и тяжесть руки парня, перекинутой через его бедро.

Хотя не был уверен, все ли это правда, не сон.  Вдруг он  заснет и проснется в реальной жизни, где нет места Стайлзу и его странным ужимкам. Где будет один в душном, ядовитом смраде смерти.

Вдруг почувствовал сильную боль в глазах и должно быть пошевелился, после этого мгновенно раздались слова.

\- Сильно болит?


	7. Chapter 7

Стайлз ковырялся палочкой в песке, не зная что же нужно сейчас делать. Не было никакой церемонии, слез. Его друзьям на самом деле не было жалко, что Дюкалиона не стало - в их глазах, это чувство появлялось, когда сомтрели на него, так будто он умер в муках, только начав жить.  

Да, Дюкалион не был добрым человеком и оба это знали. Собственно это ничего не изменило, насколько Стайлз мог утверждать, не считая того, что когда мужчина обрел глаза, никого не убил, а его стая распалась. Но все же был настойчивым мудаком, из-за которого умерли Эрика и Бойд. 

\- Остаться с тобой?

Удивленно посмотрел через плечо на Лидию и хоть и первым порывом было сказать нет, но все же кивнул. Девушка села подле него и очень долго они молчали погруженные в свои мысли.

*

\- Знаешь, что самое гадское, Лидс? - спросил, уже возле ее дома. Девушка помотала головой, смотря на него с вопросом.  - Когда я был с ним, я не чувствовал себя одиноким.


End file.
